Various forms of close combat weapons have been heretofore provided. In addition, small hand held weapons of a size to be substantially entirely enclosed within the hand of a user have also been provided. However, close combat weapons heretofore known and of the firearm class are usually constructed so as to require two hand operation and thus are of a size to prevent the weapon from being substantially fully enclosed within one hand of the user. In addition, some forms of small firearms which may be "palmed" are designed to fire small caliber cartridges only and include firing pin actuating mechanisms which are difficult to manipulate, especially if the user is wearing gloves.